Uncertain
by Style-is-love22
Summary: Kyle is having a conflict with himself, he had gotten over Stan right? It was just a stupid infatuation and nothing more... Style. Teehee  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kyle's POV

"Hmmmmm….." I checked my clock to see what time it is. It's 8:00 in the morning. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast when I saw Ike looking at me with a smirk. "Good morning Princess! Had a nice dream?" He said, clearly trying to piss me off. "Why yes, I did. Now go get me my cereal peasant." I sarcastically said to him, clearly not amused by his greeting. "What's the matter? Woke up at the wrong side of the bed again Kylie?" He pouted but complied with my command. After a long time of being together with Ike, I got used to him and how he shows his feeling towards his loved ones. Well we may seem like we don't care for each other but deep down, we love each other very very much, not like I'd admit it or anything in public but you get my point. I sighed, not really interested in answering his question. He brought me some cereal and I began to munch on it lightly.

"Uhhhmmmm…." He started, unfortunately, it caught my attention so I asked. "What is it Ike?" He looked at me seriously which indeed, surprised me a little. "Kyle, you know Ruby right? Craig's little sister?" I nodded. "Mmm-hmmm…." He seemed quiet after that. And just so you know Ike and quiet does not mix together well….. Then I looked up at him to ask why he asked me such a question when I saw his face crimson red, then I got the hint. "Oh I see, you got a boner for Craig's little sister, and you need my help with something…" I sighed. "What do you want me to do?" His face light up and he eagerly said. "I-I just need you to drive me to their place Kyle! Mom said I can't go out of the house if I don't bring you… Please Kyle! This could be the only day I would have to impress Ruby!" He pleaded. I looked at him and sighed in defeat. "Fine… I'll drive you there, just don't cause Craig and the others problems okay?" I said, finally finishing my cereal off. "Okay! I promise I'll be good!" He said excitedly. I went upstairs, grabbed my coat and went down again. I saw Ike standing in the front door so I approached him. We quickly drove to Craig's house because Ike was getting impatient, that little brat. When we finally reached their house, Ike and I went out of the car as he quickly ran to the front door of the house. To my surprise, he ran back to me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you Kyle! You're the best brother in the world!" He kissed my cheek, and I feel a smile on my face while I look at him happily. "Anytime Ike" I said as he ran back towards the door ringing the doorbell a couple of times. Craig was the one who answered the door, he looked pissed off, it's probably because Ike rang the bell without stopping. I looked at Craig and gave him an apologetic smile, he then in return nodded and flipped me and Ike off before letting Ike inside their house.

I went home after my short trip. But seeing that I have nothing to do here, I went out again, but this time, I was walking. I sighed, I'm all alone… Ma and Pa are on a business trip which leaves me and Ike alone in the house. As the older one, I get to manage the house while they're gone. Now Ike is gone, I'm all alone…. I feel so lonely. Normally, when I feel lonely, I would call Stan, but Stan is busy today, he's in a date with Wendy….. maybe that's why I'm so grumpy grouchy…. Nah, probably not, I mean I got over my small faggy infatuation over Stan for good. I don't want to get hurt because of my stupidity. I sighed for the umpteenth time this day… I wonder why I'm so gloomy today….. My thoughts were rudely disturbed when my cell phone rang. I groaned but answered my phone anyways. "Hello?" I said bitterly. "Hello….. Kyle…..?" I jumped a bit at the voice. "S-stan?" I asked, I already knew who it was but I just had to ask. Nice going Kyle, that was definitely a smart move. "Yeah….. Hey… Dude, could you come over to Starks Pond? I just really need someone right now….." He said with a shaky and pained voice. "O-okay! I'll be right there dude, wait for me!" I hung up on him and quickly went to Starks Pond. Since I was close, I just ran all the way there. When I reached the pond I was panting heavily. I was eying the place for a certain ebony haired man. I saw a figure but it wasn't so clear. I took a deep breath and moved closer and closer to that figure.

"S-Stan….?" I whispered quietly as I silently approached him. He then turned his gaze towards me. As soon as he did this, I knew that this guy was my super best friend Stan. But there was something I noticed about him… his eyes seem so dark, so… empty. I didn't know what happened. When I finally reached him, I quickly pulled him in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong Stan? W-why are you crying?" I asked trying to be as comforting as possible. When his gaze met mine, I was at loss, but I quickly regained my composure. This is definitely not the time I should be daydreaming about my best friend.

"Kyle…. S-She….." He cleared his throat. "Wendy broke up with me…." I was completely faltered by this revelation. I mean come on, she's definitely using him as some sort of temporary boyfriend or something. She goes out with him for one week and then dumps him for another. Is that true love? No. I thought that love was supposed to feel good… It should feel like you're floating in heaven whenever you're with that certain person. But no, if it's with Wendy, there's no real love added. She wants a new boyfriend every month, no wait, or maybe perhaps a week? She's just not into the 'Long-term Relationship' kind of thing… Which I think is completely wrong.

"Stan… it's okay, I'm here for you dude. Hush now, please don't cry…" I tried to soothe him. I really wanted to tell him 'Stan! Just leave her, she's not even worth your time! You're too good for her, she doesn't even know what she's got…. And look at what she's doing to you, she's ruining you! She doesn't even make you feel loved, how could you love a girl like that?' I really wanted to tell him that, but I held back the urge I felt for our friendships sake. I didn't want him thinking that I'm totally against him and his so called 'Loved one'….. Well come to think about it, am I just jealous of Wendy? I mean, she has Stan and I don't. Stan tells her everyday that he loves her…. So am I? Gah! No way! Absolutely Preposterous! There is no way I could be in love with my best friend… right? I got over him… but why? Why does he make me feel this way…. He's just my best friend….. Wait let me rephrase that, he's my SUPER best friend….. and that's all he is…. Nothing more…

"Dude, you don't know how this feels….. I always tell her I loved her didn't I? I always did what she wanted didn't I? I always tell her that she's pretty and I love her….. but why? Why did she broke up with me Kyle? Why….? I don't understand…. I'm so confused… " He trailed off and my heart drowned in sadness to hear these words from my super best friend. I see that tears are forming his eyes but barely, but still, he was crying. Stan never cries, he takes everything like a man, or so he says, but when it comes to Wendy or love, he just sways.

"Dude…." I said. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here…" I said in a soothing voice, hoping that it would calm him down at least just a bit. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile and then finally hugs back tightly. My heart fluttered but then sank again as he pulled away, but this time he surprised me. He was….. smiling?

"Hahahahaha…." He raised his head so he could look at me. "I know you're always there for me Kyle, you're my best friend! On contra r you're my super best friend." He stated as if it was a matter of fact. He wiped the tears that were forming his eyes and looked back at me tenderly, but behind that smile, I knew he was still at pain. "You're right, screw Wendy, she could be with whoever she wants…. I….. I don't need her…." He smiled again. "Come on, I'll treat you to something nice because you made me feel much better." He smirked as he pulled me by the arm. I started laughing because it seemed so childish of us to be doing this at the age of 16 and 17, but if it's with him, I'll do anything. So we raced to his house, unfortunately for me, he won….. I couldn't even stand up anymore! Why must I be so…. Weak? Oh well… I pull myself upwards when I suddenly tumble down, I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to hit my body fully when surprisingly, I just felt something warm and strong around me. I quickly look up to see what it is just to see Stan with a concerned look on his face holding me. I swear to God, I must be beat red by now.

"Dude, are you alright?" He asked with his perfect voice. "Shit! I'm so sorry dude! A-Are you hurt?" I asked him, concern present on my voice, why did I had to be such a klutz? "Hey don't worry about me dude! It's you I'm worried about, are you alright?" He repeated again, this time, I swear if a person could faint because of embarrassment, then I'm a candidate! I looked at him but quickly backed away when we made eye contact. "Ahahaha….Y-yeah! Of course! You know me, just as clumsy as ever!" I tried to laugh it out and stand on my own two feet and gave him a soft smile before I headed up to his bedroom where we always stay whenever we were in either ones house. By the time I reached the door knob of his room, my heart beat went back to normal, fortunately.

"So….." He started. "What do you want to do now?" He said while I just replied with a shrug. I couldn't think of what to do because just staying here with him is enough for me. Just looking into his eyes is more than enough to make me get lost in a daze. Just hearing his sweet voice is enough to make my day complete.

He raised a brow and looked at me. I could feel him growing impatient. "Oh come on, tell me what you want to do, I always get to think. And you're supposed to be the smart one here." He smirked. Now I could say that that statement was to make me go all defensive or something, well tough luck Stan, I'm not that simple minded to fall for any of your tricks. I laughed a little at his failed attempt and I could see him pout a little, might as well suggest something before he gets more upset. He really does act like a child sometimes. "Okay, okay, you win." I start to giggle a bit before continuing. "Okay wise guy, how about….." I paused for a minute to think. "We play video games! Since you won, I'll give you the honors of choosing the game we're going to play, how's that?" I asked. His face seemed to light up and I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips. After a while, he returned with a smirk on his face. That… that is not a good sign for me. Whenever he smirks, that just means he's planning on doing something stupid or he's trying to mess with me somehow or maybe, just maybe, he's going to scare or surprise the shit out of me. But somehow I get the feeling that he's going to do something stupid…. Well if that's the case then I guess that I could cope up with it somehow.

I sighed then turned to face him. "What are you gonna do this time?" I asked. At my statement, he turned his smirk into a smile and sat next to me. "Nothing Kyle, I was just thinking that since you were generous enough to make me choose the game we're gonna play, I might as well enjoy your generous offer right?" He turned to me with a bigger smile plastered on his face. Now this time, it scared me a bit. "Okay….. what are we gonna play then….?" I asked nervously. Then it hit me. It hit me like a ball being thrown at high speed. He's gonna let me play that horror game which I happily refused to play about a week ago. God he's mean! He knows I get scared easily! Why would he do this….. Oh god… He turned to face me and laughed aloud. Fucking jerk, how dare he laugh at me while I'm getting scared out of my mind here thinking what that game is… He turned to me and said "Dude, I'm not gonna let you play that stupid horror game! Why would I? I wouldn't want you getting a heart attack on me! Hahahahaha!" He said and laughed for a couple more minutes before finally getting his composure back. I pouted at this, he's so mean to me, I swear. Anyways, instead of being a little pussy, I actually found it quite humorous, I mean, I was thinking to hard.

"Okay, then what are we gonna play?" I raised a brow as I asked this question. He quickly smiled and showed me. "Dude, we're gonna play house of the dead! This game is wickedly awesome! It's even a two player game too!" I gulped. " Y-you mean the one's w-with z..zombies and d-dead people?" I asked nervously. "Yeah… I thought it would be okay, besides, I'll protect you. As I've said, it's a two player game. That means, we'll form a team together and defeat all of those zombies! Hahahahaha!" Oh Stan, if only you could hear yourself then you could see how childish you look like right now… "Y-you promise you'd protect me…?" I asked, still afraid. God I don't know why I'm so afraid of a game! Goddamnit…. "Yeah dude, I promise. Now stop acting like such a pussy and grab a controller so we could give this baby a shot!" I sighed as I grabbed the controller with my shaky hands. Then the game started and I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, I thought I was going to explode when I felt something warm touch my hands. I quickly looked at the spot where my hand should be located to see Stan's hand above mine. He looked at me and said. "Dude, don't worry, it's just a game. I'm here, I won't let those zombies get you." He said softly and I flushed at his act and quickly turned away. I'm very lucky to have Stan as my Super best friend. He's sweet, calm, funny, cool, everything anyone could ever dream of. I'm so lucky to be here with him, I'm so happy that I could be beside him right now, feel him close and - WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Okay, okay, okay… calm down Kyle. It's okay, just concentrate in the game. I started to kill a pact of zombies unconsciously, I don't even know why I'm thinking of these things… I thought that I was just…. Maybe, just maybe… infatuated with my best friend…. I hate this….. I hate this so much….. I was so lost on my thoughts that I didn't notice that a zombie just tried to kill my character, I was caught by surprise so I squealed. "Woah! Kyle watch out!" Stan shot the zombie that was coming to me, I was relieved that neither of us had died so far. Both of us were playing the game with skill so the both of us still have three lives.

After a few more hours of playing, we finally grew tired and decided to stop playing. After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence "Shit!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong Kyle?" Stan said looking a little worried. "It's getting late Stan, I need to go home now." I said as I turned around to leave. "Besides, I need to pick up Ike, he's at Craig's house, I don't want to burden Craig." I turned back to him to give him one last smile before I leave when something caught my attention… He looked…. sad….? "S-stan.. are you okay…?" I asked quite scared that I said something wrong. "Nothing. It's cool dude, I hope that you won't be too busy tomorrow so we could have a sleepover or something…" He smiled. "Oh…. About that… if we are gonna have a sleep over… could it be in my house? I mean, I can't leave Ike alone in the house…." I said sheepishly. He laughed a bit then nodded. "Of course dude! We can have a sleep over at your house." He smiled that loving smile. The smile reserved only for me. Not even Wendy could have that smile. It was all mine, I'm so happy. "Okay then, bye bye now!" I gave him a small hug and he too gave me a hug in return. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes when I decided to pull away. I waved him goodbye and after that I went outside the house and went to Craig's….

Here I am, standing out of Craig's house. I rang the doorbell twice and waited for the door to open. After a few minutes, Ike answered the door together with Ruby… they were holding hands….. Oh god, did they get together already? Before I could say a word, Ike suddenly said. "Guess what Kyle, she said yes!" He exclaimed. I was happy to hear that Ruby felt the same way about him. I don't want my little brother to be heartbroken, that would be too much for me. After he said that, I quickly turned to Ruby and gave her a happy smile. "Take good care of him, okay Ruby? He may not be perfect in every way, but I assure you, he loves you more than anything." I chuckled a bit as my little brother pouted in my comment. "Kyle!" He shouted. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But seriously Ruby, please do take care of him. He really does act like a child sometimes." I said as if it was a matter of fact. She looked at me happily and nodded. "Of course, you can count on me Kyle!" and with that, she gave Ike a small kiss in the cheek which made Ike blush a little. After that, I thanked Ruby for taking care of my little brother while I was away and bid her farewell. She did the same and went inside her house. Ike and I had a silent drive home, I could tell that he was absolutely happy right now, seeing that smile plastered on his face made me very happy. Such innocent love, it makes me smile. When we finally reached our destination, we went inside the house exhausted. We both changed into our pajamas and readied ourselves for bed, but before he could shut his eyes and get lost in his dream world, I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him goodnight. He did the same and happily shut his eyes close. When I knew that he was already asleep, I exited his room and went to my own. I crawled in my bed and closed my eyes. I'm so tired right now, but I'm glad that everything turned out okay. Ruby said yes to Ike, I got to spend time with my best friend and I didn't get bored today! But Stan…. I wonder if he's alright….. I hope he is…. It must be painful for him to lose Wendy again…. Maybe I should confront Wendy and ask her if she's a lesbian, then maybe, just maybe, Stan would understand why she left if she said yes. I chuckled at the thought of Wendy saying that. It was IMPOSSIBLE. There's no way Wendy would be a lesbian. I quickly set aside these thoughts as my mind went blank and I went in my own wonder land.

"Hnnngggg…." I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around to see that I was surrounded by….. grass? I blinked a few times to confirm if what I'm seeing is true, but then, out of nowhere, I heard someone call my name. I turned my head towards the sound of the voice to see Stan looking down on me with loving eyes. When I saw his stare, I felt at lost, his eyes were so perfect. He took my hand and intertwined them together with his, when he did this, three words came running to my mind. 'What the hell?' I blushed a dark shade of red because of this. He NEVER does this kind of things! I quickly pulled my hand away and quickly turned my head to the side. I stayed like that for a moment to calm my heart down, then I decided to look back at him. When I looked at his beautiful eyes, they were filled with pain and confusion…. "Kyle…." He took my hand once again. "What's wrong?" At this, I began to feel confused. What's wrong? Hell, he was holding my hand, that's what's wrong! "Uhhhmmmm… Stan? Where are we…?" I asked looking around the place. It was beautiful, clean, fresh and full of life, in short it was perfect. I turned my head towards him as I hear him chuckle. "Kyle, this is our paradise. In here, we could be together without anyone judging us. We could be happy, we could live our lives with no worries, and best of all…." He looked at me. "I could be here with you forever." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I could see myself kiss him back tenderly and so passionately-

"Ah!" I screamed as I quickly placed my hand on my mouth. "It was only a dream…." I sighed in relief. My breathing was uneven; I felt my face grow crimson red. This was going to be a long night I assumed. I quickly stood up from my bed and ran towards the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and washed my face. When I heard someone knock on the bathroom door, I quickly forced myself to regain my composure and calmly unlocked the door. "Kyle, are you okay? I heard you shout and I thought that a thief, no wait, a-a serial killer! Oh! Oh! Or maybe a rapist went inside your room an-and you know! Tried to do something funny or something like that! I was worried you know!" His face looked genuinely worried about me. I was happy to know that he cared about me. I chuckled as I patted his head lightly. "Don't mind me Ike, I'm just being stupid." I smiled at him. "Humph, don't even trust your own brother…." He pouted even more. I felt guilty, but I know that I couldn't tell him what I was thinking… so I decided to tell him a lie instead. "O-Okay.. fine Ike, I'll tell you what I dreamt of…." I pouted to make it more believable. His face light up which made me feel more guilty than before. "I-I…" I thought about it for some time…. "Well? You know you could tell me anything right? I promise I won't tell anyone~!" 'I HOPE you won't tell anyone….' I thought to myself as I saw him smile while he got closer to me. I gulped and backed away slightly then sighed lightly. I'm gonna tell him the truth, I mean, how bad could it be right? I hope not too bad….. "Okay…. Don't be too surprised okay? Well, here I go….. I… I…." I blushed furiously then hid my face in my palm. There is NO way I could tell Ike. No freaking way…. Oh my god….. "K-kyle! Are you okay?" He asked me slightly worried about the way I was acting. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if it means that much to you~" He sighed in defeat then went to the door. "Anyway, good night Kyle! See you tomorrow!" He smiled one last time before he went to his room. I sighed then crawled back into my bed. How could I think like this about him? I start to drift off again but this time, I dreamt of nothing, just a blank…

The next day…..

I woke up with a groan when my cell phone was being a bitch and won't let me go back to sleep. I start listening to the song being played and I quickly sat up from my bed when my head processed what song was playing. It was the song I set for and ONLY for Stan. I quickly ran to my phone, nearly tripping in the process, and answered happily. "Hey Stan!" I said and I could feel myself smile. "Kyle? Finally you picked up your phone! I was calling you for the third time this morning!" I could hear him chuckle on the other line. "Anyways, what took you so long to answer your phone?" now his laugh had come to it's end and I could feel that he was completely serious right now. "Uhhhmmmm…. You know, I was sleeping…..?" I stated while being unsure of my answer. "Pffffftttt! Hahahahahahaha! Well it's time to wake up princess, you don't want me to be waiting long now do you?" he said. "huh? What do you mean by that Stan?" I said with confusion clearly seen on my voice. "Duh? I've been here on your couch for like an hour or so." I stared at my door dumbfound. Why would he wait there? He could have woken me up! "Stan! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said which startled him a bit. "Dude! Calm the fuck down! It's your brother. He said that he's concerned about you and practically begged me not to go up there and wake you up. He said you were screaming on your sleep. Is something wrong Kyle?" He said, concern obviously present in his voice. Shit! I was **_NOT_** screaming on my sleep! I just screamed **_ONCE_** and that was it! I was surprised goddamnit! "Oh… that… nothing, absolutely nothing. I was just….." I suddenly felt my cheeks starting to burn. "You suddenly what?" He retorted. "I... uhhhmmmmm... Ah! I'll be down there in a moment! Wait for me, I won't take long." And I hung up on him. I feel so stupid! I definitely felt like a coward. I quickly stood up and got dressed. As soon as I got dressed I took a deep breath and stepped outside my room, and there I saw my brother talking to Stan quite seriously, I just know that something is going to happen…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stan's POV

I woke at the sound of my alarm clock. It was ringing like crazy! I quickly threw the pillow I was hugging in its direction and groaned when I missed. God, I hate alarm clocks…. I stood up from my bed and walked across the room to turn it off until I saw the calendar that was hanging just above it. Sweet Jesus! How could I forget about today? 'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!' I was repeating these words as I paced back and forth of my room. Wendy is so going to castrate me! She told me NOT to be late this time… but what did I do? I blew it! It's fucking twelve forty-five in the afternoon and she told me twelve thirty! Okay Stan, Calm down… It's gonna be alright. Just tell her what happened. Tell her you overslept, AGAIN. I quickly threw some decent clothes on and grabbed my jacket and my signature hat and stormed out of my house as quick as I can. I was practically the only one running in this beautiful afternoon. God, I must look like an idiot who's being chased. I ignored all the glances I received and continued to go to Starks Pond. The meeting place that Wendy mentioned. After a few minutes, I finally made it. Now for the main course, I need to find her and tell her I'm sorry.

I quickly looked around the place when I saw a familiar raven haired girl near the pond. "Wendy!" I called out to her, when she looked at me, I quickly threw my arms around her waist and brought my face close to her ear before I whispered "I'm so sorry, Wends. I tried to go here as soon as possible…I didn't mean to be late….." I paused before adding "….. again…." I breathed in, I knew she wasn't taking this well. I could clearly feel her shaking with anger, she was going to explode. "You said that you'd be here at exactly TWELVE THIRTY STAN! What's up with that? You let your girlfriend wait for a fucking thirty minutes! How dare you?" She was screaming at me. I knew this would happen, but I needed to face it like a man. "Wends, please understand….." Her face was crimson red, probably because of her anger. "UNDERSTAND WHAT STAN? That your sleep is far more important than your girlfriend? That your friends are more important than me? How dare you Stan! I thought you loved me!" Okay, now I could say without a doubt, she was hysterical. I tried to calm her down by hugging her closer to me. "Wends…. That's not it. I DO love you, don't mistake that….. but you don't expect me to throw away my friends because of this right? I mean, when I call you, you think of your friends first before of me. Isn't it fair I do the same to you?" I tried to look at her face but was shoved backwards before given the chance to. "Well I'm a girl Stan! You should understand that!" She yelled at me. At this point, I didn't get her. Just because she's a girl I have to understand everything about her? Do I have to cope up with her daily bitching every single time! God, I was only late for like twenty minutes and she acts like this! Last time I've checked, she completely missed our date! But I never rubbed it on her face. No, I would never, because… I…. I love her…. "Wendy, listen." I say in a firm voice which seemed to had gotten all of her attention. "Wendy, I love you so much. Of course I understand you…. But Wends….. if you love me back, you'd understand me too…. In a relationship, both must cooperate, I can't keep understanding you if you don't do the same for me… I'm saying sorry because I know that I'm at fault. I really, truly am…. I never meant to oversleep…." I told her in the calmest way my voice could muster up without it cracking in frustration. She looked at me as if I was deluded or as if I didn't have a head. "Well Stan, if you really feel that way the fine. Let's end this. I get your point. If you don't want how my love works, then you could just bid me goodbye!" She said as she stormed off and left me there, cold and left for dead. I felt heartbroken. What did I do wrong? I know that I'm not the wisest guy in the universe or anything, but I know when I did something right or wrong. And this feels like I'm the wrong one.. I felt confused. I love her…. I can't let her go… but it's always like this. She gets upset with me for some retarded reason and leaves me heartbroken and comes back to me aster a while… I'm sick of this. If I'm the only one that's going to give in this relationship, then SHE could just bid me goodbye….

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go back to my house and pussy out through the day crying. I wanted-no, I needed someone, someone special, someone who'd understand me and would never judge me for who or what I am. Who'd tell me if what I did was right or wrong, and scold me like a mother when I do something evil and praise me if I did something right. I immediately grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number, the phone rang a few times before he answered "Hello?" I could feel like he's angry or something from the tone he gave me, but I ignored it and said "Hello….. Kyle…..?" I asked, you know, just to be sure. He seemed genuinely surprised when he heard my voice "S-stan?" He asked, I was certain I gave a short smile when he said my name, it was just so cute when he did. "Yeah….. Hey… Dude, could you come over to Starks Pond? I just really need someone right now….." I said, trying to make my voice as clear as possible, but unfortunately, failed to do so. "O-okay! I'll be right there dude, wait for me!" As soon as I heard this, he hangs up on me. I could tell that Kyle was rushing to get to me. He never hangs up when he it was just a normal conversation or if I ask him to come over, he talks to me on the way to my house. And according to his last response, which clearly indicates that he was in a rush. Heh, I'm really glad that Kyle is my super best friend. He makes me feel so happy, if it wasn't for him, then I think I wouldn't have gone through all of this. I mean, I always rely in him in everything, and I'm pretty sure he does the same to me. The feeling is mutual. We both need each other. We wouldn't be complete if not for one another. I chuckled lightly at the thought. Some pain subsided when I thought of Kyle, maybe once he's here, all of the pain would go away… I closed my eyes hoping that Kyle's arrival would be sooner. I want to see him. I closed my eyes and waited rather patiently for him, reminiscing every good time that we had. 

"S-Stan….?" I hear someone ask me. I knew who that voice belonged to, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating so I turned my head around to see Kyle approaching me. I turned my gaze to his beautiful emerald eyes and stayed focused on them. He pulled me in a embrace in which I happily complied with. "What's wrong Stan? W-why are you crying?" I looked up at him again, and forced myself to regain the composure I lost. "Kyle…. S-She….." I tried to cleared my throat and started speaking again. "Wendy broke up with me…." I looked away from him for a while and looked back. He gave me this stare like he couldn't believe that I'm this upset over this. I don't know what's up with that stare, but I let it pass. I could be wrong. After a while I see him blink a few times, now I know he snapped out of his deep thought. "Stan… it's okay, I'm here for you dude. Hush now, please don't cry…" I smiled inwardly to myself but it didn't show on my outer features. When I remembered the fight Wendy and I had, I frowned to myself and quickly said to him. "Dude, you don't know how this feels….. I always tell her I loved her didn't I? I always did what she wanted didn't I? I always tell her that she's pretty and I love her….. but why? Why did she broke up with me Kyle? Why….? I don't understand…. I'm so confused…" I trailed off, feeling that most of the pain that I felt was gone. He was really effective. When he didn't answer, I couldn't help but think of the good times I had with Wendy. She really has changed a lot. She's not the Wedny I once loved and adored with all my heart. She's not the Wendy I'd give my life to just to make her happy, she's a changed person now… after thinking this, I felt myself tear up. "Dude…." He said. "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here…" He said in a, oh so soothing, oh so loving voice, hoping that it would calm me down. I smiled at his efforts and quickly gave him a loving hug. I smiled at him. He really knows how to make me happy.

"Hahahahaha…." I chucked lightly as I looked at him with a cheeky grin. "I know you're always there for me Kyle, you're my best friend! On contra r you're my SUPER, best friend." I stated as a smirk plastered my face. I slowly wiped the tears that were forming my eyes. I knew that everything would be okay. I'll forget about Wendy and just spend the rest of my days without worry of a relationship, because starting today, Stan Marsh is single. "You're right, screw Wendy, she could be with whoever she wants…. I….. I don't need her…." I said. I know for a fact that she already has someone else anyways. "Come on, I'll treat you to something nice because you made me feel much better." I smirked again as I pulled him by the arm. Both of us started to laugh like we were insane, but I know that if it's with him, I don't mind being insane at all. After some insane laughter, our chuckles finally died down. We collapsed on the floor, both panting heavily. I watched him get up and stretch, when he tried to go upstairs, the least expected thing happened, he tripped. By instinct, I grabbed him by the hand and hugged him tightly so he wouldn't get hurt. My back hit the wall but with my well built body, I didn't feel hurt that much. "Dude, are you alright?" I asked, afraid if I was too late to protect him. I NEVER want him to get hurt, as gay as it may sound. "Shit! I'm so sorry dude! A-Are you hurt?" He asked me clearly panicking. He was looking from left to right and inspecting my body for any injuries. He's really cute sometimes. "Hey don't worry about me dude! It's you I'm worried about, are you alright?" Thinking he didn't hear me when I asked the first time, I asked him again. Just to be sure. "Ahahaha….Y-yeah! Of course! You know me, just as clumsy as ever!" He tried to laugh it off, I know. Kyle was never really good at lying, his face was flustered and he couldn't keep his sentences straight. That's Kyle for you. Get him embarrassed, and he'll act so damn cute! Fuck, the way he stutters, the way he moves, the way he-fuck this. Ugh! Why am I getting these kind of thoughts about him? As a matter of fact, this isn't the first encounter I had with these stupid feelings…. But why? I quickly shook my head in sheer frustration. I watch him go up the stairs of my house. I stayed there for a moment until I decided to follow him. We played a few video games, ate some junk, mostly pizza because it's our favorite, and practically just had fun the whole afternoon. When it was getting dark, I was about to ask him if he wanted to stay over tonight. I really wanted him here. So I was about to say something, but he beat me to it. "Shit!" He exclaimed. I was shocked at first but then I suddenly asked. "What's wrong Kye?" I was giving him the ''please tell me cause I'm concerned about you' look. He sighed and regained his composure and calmly stated. "It's getting late Stan, I need to go home now." He said as he turned to face the door, preparing himself to leave. I felt sad that he has to go. I really wanted him to stay over too.. Before I could say anything more, he added. "Besides, I need to pick up Ike, he's at Craig's house, I don't want to burden Craig." He looked at me and gave a smile, I know that that smile would be the last one this day so I frowned at him. I didn't want him to leave. I know I'm childish, but I really want him to stay. "S-stan.. are you okay…?" He asked, I shrugged and said, replacing my frown with a sly smile. "Nothing. It's cool dude, I hope that you won't be too busy tomorrow so we could have a sleepover or something…" I said. Smiling wider this time. "Oh…. About that… if we are gonna have a sleep over… could it be in my house? I mean, I can't leave Ike alone in the house…." He said embarrassedly, I laughed out loud and nodded happily at him. "Of course dude! We can have a sleep over at your house." I gave him the smile, that one smile that I only use on him and only him so he would feel special. He really is special to me, so I have to make him feel that way. Besides, I WANT to make him feel that way. "Okay then, bye bye now!" He gave me a small hug which send electricity running up to my spine. I happily returned the hug. I wished that we didn't have to pull away. I wish we could stay like this forever. I want him to be with me. I quickly brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. I can't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll get to see Kyle, we could spend the day together, I would be happy, I would forget Wendy, everything would be alright. I just know it. Tomorrow is gonna be the best day of my life! I tried to force myself to sleep, but these kind of thoughts interrupt me. In the end, I couldn't sleep at all. Oh well, at least I could get to see Kyle now, wouldn't I?


End file.
